


Motel Moans

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, bit of angst, rumbelle69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: A delayed flight mean Belle and Rumple are stuck in a cheap motel with very thin walls.





	Motel Moans

Rumple and Belle trudged into the little motel room. Belle dropped their bags at the end of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Rumple toed his shoes off and flopped onto the bed, he wriggled against the hard, lumpy surface and snorted in annoyance. This was not how they had wanted to start their first holiday away from Storybrooke, but their flight had been cancelled due to a nasty storm, leaving them and many other travellers grounded for the night. The airline had done its best to find everyone accommodation, but Rumple was not impressed with the budget motel they had ended up in. He heaved himself upright and ran his fingers over the nightstand with a sniff; at least this place was clean, even if the bed felt like it was stuffed with rocks.

He heard the toilet flush and the sink run; the walls were pretty thin then. Belle stepped out a moment later flicking water from her hands; “The towels in there are pointless.”

Rumple leaned over an unzipped his carry-on bag, a little bit of rummaging around and he found the hand towel he’d packed in case of emergencies. Belle took it from him with a smile of thanks. 

“I’m sorry about this sweetheart.”

“You can’t control the weather Rumple. One night of roughing it won’t hurt.”

She arranged the towel on the back of the one chair in the room and sat on the bed next to him, nudging him with her shoulder.

“Besides, I can think of all sorts of ways to distract us from our surroundings.”

Rumple looked around the room, his nose wrinkling at the frankly hideous bought-by-the-pound artwork and chipped paint; “It’s going to take a lot to distract me from this abomination.”

Belle leaned into to him and said; “You won’t be able to see the room if I’m sitting on your face.”

All thoughts of the disappointing room fled from his mind as Belle rose to her feet and moved to stand in front of him, her hips swaying as her hands rested on his shoulders. He toyed with the bottom of her blouse and hummed thoughtfully.

“I think that might distract me, sweetheart.”

Belle playfully pouted at his teasing; “Only might? Well, how about if I was to suck your cock at the same time?”

Rumple groaned and buried his face in her cleavage; “Oh yes please, Belle.”

In between kisses and giggles they peeled each other out of their clothes. Rumple’s annoyance with the mediocre room reappeared briefly as they tried to beat the lumpy pillows into a suitably comfortable prop for his head, but the feeling evaporated once more once he lay back on the bed and Belle slung her leg over his face.

Rumple started with slow kisses on the insides on her thighs, gasping as she nipped at his hip bones. Their gentle teasing built anticipation until Belle lapped at his cock. He sighed her name with pleasure, and returned the favour by tracing the tip of his tongue around her lips. He was just flicking his tongue over her clit when the first thud echoed through the thin walls from the room next door. Belle paused in sucking at the head of his cock and flinched as the yelling started. Rumple lay his head back on the pillows and waited, hoping that this was just a case of some poor sod dropping something and letting off a bit of steam with a few shouts. He gave up on that hope when a loud slamming noise and a shriller voice joined the deeper yelling. With a sigh he patted Belle’s trembling hip; “Come up here sweetheart.”

Belle shifted around and snuggled into his side. She hated the sounds of arguments, a souvenir of her time in the asylum. Once again Rumple mentally cursed Regina. He did the only thing that ever helped Belle during moments like this and wrapped her securely in his arms, letting her take comfort in his closeness as the shouting next door continued.

“I’m sorry Rumple.”

He ran a soothing hand over her back, “There is nothing for you to apologise for Belle.”

The row next door appeared to be over something trivial as far as he could make out; sunglasses or sangria were yelled frequently. The couple carried on for about ten minutes and then the sounds took on a rather different tone. Rumple couldn’t believe it, after making that much of a racket; they were now going for make-up sex? Belle sniggered at a particularly lewd moan. Rumple looked down at her and was happy to see that she was smiling.

“That sounded so fake.”

They spent the next few moments muffling their laughter at the increasingly ridiculous bad porno sounds from next door. Things reached their climax when the woman gave a gasping scream. Belle pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at the wall.

“What? That’s it?”

The sound of the shower running and the TV switching confirmed that was indeed all there was. Rumple nuzzled at Belle’s neck; “Shall we show them how it’s done, sweetheart?”

Belle gave him a wicked grin and rolled on top of him. He wasn’t complaining, but in between kisses he asked; “Not sixty-nine?”

She chuckled against his lips; “I won’t be able to make as much noise with my mouth full, Rumple.”

He couldn’t argue with that. Neither of them noticed the banging that started on the wall after twenty minutes, but they did grin and blush the next morning when the desk clerk congratulated them on their fun times.


End file.
